geirdafandomcom-20200214-history
Ak-Siv
Ak-Siv is an NPC in the Contest of Champions arc of the Geirda campaign. She's a feisty and hot-headed rogue with a tendency to come off as harsh and bitchy to people without meaning it. Ak-Siv joined the Contest to both prove herself as a capable rogue and heroine, as well as to try and make something of herself after running away from an abusive home life. She considers herself the leader of the team of NPCs dubbed as "Team Kevin" and tends to use her abrasive attitude to command cooperation. The group actually has a very good dynamic, despite all the conflicting, dominant personalities in the group. Appearance Ak-Siv is a very tall Tiefling woman that stands at about 6'2", with her horns adding another five or six inches to her frame. They're black and curved with the left one having a small notch. Her build skinny and flat-chested with a small amount of muscle. In true Tiefling fashion she has a thin tail but with an unusual spade on the end. She tends to keep it wrapped around her leg when she's not tripping people with it in fights. Ak-Siv has blue-grey skin and sapphire black hair that sits in a knotted, matted mass (it has since been untangled by Amaryllis and trimmed a bit). She looks good with her hair braided out of her face when she can have someone help her with the tangled locks. She has pointed ears that stick a decent distance off of her head with two gold piercings. Ak-Siv's has two sharp fangs where there are normally incisors. She has an eye with a gold luminescent iris and black sclera; an eye patch covering her left one. Her mangled eye socket is covered in a gnarly looking scar that is completely hidden under her eye patch. Ak-Siv wears a comfortable thief's outfit with high-waisted pants and a dark top tucked into them. She prefers dark colored clothing with warm undertones. She wears knee-high leather boots that are worn and dirty. Ak-Siv's signature piece of clothing is her bright orange cloak. It has a hood with button-fastened holes for her horns, and is adorned with a gold medallion fastening it. The insignia seems to be a family or guild crest. Personality If there was any way to really describe Ak-Siv's personality it would be 'bitchy', but there's a lot more to her than it seems. At first she comes off as abrasive and narcissistic, but after getting to know her or by being an honest and strong-willed person she can and will soften up around them. One example of this is Amaryllis, having broken through Ak-Siv's harsh exterior by being simply honest with her intentions and wants. Ak-Siv dislikes those who are weak-willed or over emotional. This can come off as short fuse aggression towards those who act like small things are the end of the world; she cannot stand people who make mountains out of molehills. She insults people and scoffs at those who cannot make up their minds, indecisiveness is another trait she hates in others- how can you stand for anything if you can't make snap choices in the heat of conflict? A true hero would never question their own actions, right? Ak-Siv is a woman with grey morality and no idea how to appreciate or react to the emotions of others. She finds herself getting angry more often than not over strong shows of emotion by strangers, and reacts with vengeance when friends are harmed by others. Background The Campaign Relationships Abilities Notable Items * Trivia * Category:Team Kevin